


Proving My Innocence

by RPGwrites



Series: Bad Things Happening Card [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Battle Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: After Meridian was found, the Roekaar activity increased more and more. So when Valencia Ryder is accused of a crime she claims she didn’t commit she tries everything in her power to prove her innocence. But will it be enough? Will Kandros take that chance and trust her? Together they need to find out what’s really going on and what the Roekaar is up to.
Relationships: Tiran Kandros/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Bad Things Happening Card [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Proving My Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Bad things happening prompts. Prompted by: [ WickedWitchoftheWilds ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds). Prompt: Framed. 
> 
> Many thanks to Guilandgall for betaing. I appreciate all the help!!

“Valencia Ryder you’re under arrest for stealing Nexus supplies and tampering with evidence.”

“What the hell?”

Two people stood before her, a turian male, and a human woman. Her jaw was on the ground, she didn’t know what that was for. She couldn’t think of a single thing that she done that warrants for an arrest like this. 

“Ryder please don’t make a scene,” the turian said as if he knew her too well. “Just come with us peacefully.”

She hated when people called her by her last name. Except for her time in the Alliance, nobody called her Ryder. This all started when she woke up from her coma. When her brother became the Pathfinder. 

“My name is Valencia,” she corrected him, “And if you think I’ll go down quietly, you don’t know me very well.”

The human only sighed in response. 

“Humans are so picky,” the turian mumbled under his breath but Ryder ignored it. 

“I want to speak with your supervisor,” Valencia demanded as they took her down to processing, “I didn’t do a damn thing. This is crap!”

After what felt like forever she was finally in her cell being left alone. She was promised that a turian called Tiran Kandros would speak with her in a moment.

Valencia sighed as she tried to figure out just how in this Galaxy she got into this mess. 

* * *

Kandros didn’t have the energy to deal with another Ryder. The Pathfinder was already a pain in the ass. 

After killing Akksul the Roekaar only increased with their activity, more people died because of this. And even the Pathfinder had a speech on Meridian, as well as on Nexus telling his plans to put a stop to it. 

But the Roekaar weren’t stopped. At least not yet. 

Kandros’ people kept their eye on Valencia Ryder for a long time. Footage deleted, evidence tampered with and disappeared. Shipments stolen. This had to be an inside job. The question was who?

But Valencia was seen near all the times of the deeds. Iy seemed like she worked with the Roekaar. The evidence led to her. He didn’t want to be the one who made the call to her brother. But it was his responsibility. 

He rechecked a couple of datapads. He was stalling; he knew he couldn’t avoid seeing her forever. Slowly, he stood up from his desk. 

“Ryder,” he greeted her through her cell. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

From his words, it sounded like he talked to her before. He saw her around but never met her face to face. She worked at communications, so she sent him messages before when it regarded APEX. 

She stared bluntly at him, her brown eyes burned holes into his brain. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she was annoyed. “Ryder is the Pathfinder,” she crossed her hands across her chest. “I’m Valencia.”

His mandibles shifted and joined her annoyed expression. “What did you want to talk about?”

Her hands touched the glass. “I want to know why I’m in here?”

Kandros only blinked at her, “Weren’t you told?”

Ryder, or Valencia as she preferred it, rolled her eyes. “Those charges are crap. Where is your proof?”

It would seem today will be a long day. “You were seen in areas where evidence was lost. Even sometimes in those rooms.”

She raised her eyebrow in response, “That’s your evidence?” Valencia looked at him in a very sceptical way. “That’s circumstantial at best.”

He didn’t know if it was because human expressions were hard for him to read or if it was just her. But he couldn’t say if she was angry, annoyed, or just thinking this was a joke. 

“We got a warrant to search your apartment.” With his words, she frowned trying to figure out what he was saying. “We found some damning evidence.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Obviously, I’m being framed,” she replied as if things were as simple as that and this was all a misunderstanding. 

His eyes met hers. “That’s what criminals usually say.”

She rolled her eyes yet again. “Just think for yourself. Why the hell would I work for the Roekaar of all people? Destroying evidence. Being an accomplice in the stealing of supplies.” It was safe to assume this. Why other would they think she did these things? 

“Your brother is the Pathfinder,” he started.

“And?” she challenged. 

“His actions led to the Roekaar becoming stronger.”

She buried her face in her hands. “I’m so sick of this crap,” she mumbled. Then she looked at him and it was the most serious look he saw from her before. “Let me get it straight. I do not control my brother’s decisions. Heck, I wasn’t awake at the time. What does any of that have to do with me?”

That was unfair of him, he knew. But it was the only connection he could think of. “Right,” he said in a way of an apology. “Point being, we have proof.”

“You’re making a big mistake,” he didn’t know how it was possible but she got more serious. “The Roekaar are planning something big.”

Valencia’s words caught him by surprise. This answer came out of nowhere and to him, it only seemed like she wanted a way out. But it got his attention, he couldn’t say why though. Just because she said it didn’t mean it was the truth. “And you know this how?”

She sighed, just about to admit something big. “Look, I’ve been looking into them. Something got my attention. This must be why they’re framing me.”

“That’s enough. Good night, Ryder.”

“Oh for Pete’s sakes.” 

It was a bizarre reaction. Who was Pete, and what did he have to do with this? Humans were strange. 

“Just listen to me!” she demanded. 

“Good night, Ryder,” he repeated.

If she said anything else he didn’t hear it. 

* * *

That night he tossed and turned. He replayed Valencia and his conversation over and over again. 

Something didn’t add up. They checked her account. There were no extra credits. No proof of where she could’ve spent it. 

But he couldn’t say for sure if she was being framed either. 

Coming to a final decision finally let his mind get the rest it desperately needed after a very long day. It was decided. He would make a deal with her tomorrow. 

* * *

Valencia’s muscles ached. She couldn’t say if it were the uncomfortable bed in her cell or her sleeping badly, that was the cause. Today, she would demand a lawyer. It was her only chance. When she got out of here, she’ll figure out who she can ask for help. But for now, there was nothing she could do. 

One thing she didn’t expect was Kandros coming back so soon. She frowned when she saw him approach. Her face lifted up, hoping he found some evidence or something that would release her into this Galaxy again. 

“Back so soon?” she challenged with a raised eyebrow. 

When he stepped closer she could see his face more clearly. He looked miserable, hopeless. He looked like he didn’t know what to do. He looked like she felt. “Valencia, you want to get out of here?”

She smiled. ”See Kandros, it’s not so hard to remember my name.”

But Kandros was getting annoyed. “Be serious for once. Do you want to get out of your cell?” he repeated with more force. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. She should be happy. This is what she wanted, but the question was ,why would he offer her that? “It can’t be that easy.”

“It isn’t.” His mandibles changed into a somewhat hopeful expression. “But if you want to prove you’re innocent we need to work together.”

She can work with that. It will solve two of her problems at once. She would’ve held her hand out for a handshake if she could. “You have a deal.”

* * *

“Damn,” she said as she looked at the state of her apartment. “You could’ve told your men to not rip my place apart.” Valencia didn’t know if she should be angry or annoyed.

But Kandros didn’t feel bad. “They had orders and they followed through.”

She sighed and went into her bedroom to get the datapad with all the evidence she collected. But of course, it wasn’t where she left it. Datapads were scattered on the floor. 

“Well, it will take some time to find it.”

With Kandros’ help, they found it sooner than she thought. She placed her password in and the datapad shot out all the evidence. 

“Okay, take this,” she handed him the datapad. “Here is all the activity. I believe it’s Roekaar. My plan was to ask for someone’s help but then I got arrested.”

Kandros looked sceptical. “That’s why you believe you’re framed?”

“No,” she answered honestly, “I believe I’m being framed because I got arrested for something I didn’t do.”

“Right,” he said as he must’ve realized it was obvious. 

“So, tell me about the shipment I supposedly stole.”

He hesitated at that, wondering if he should tell her. “I don’t believe it’s a good idea. You can’t be trusted.”

She scoffed, “Look, I can’t help myself if you don’t help me. Just tell me. It’s not like I can steal already stolen shipments.”

“Alright,” he started. “Some are shipments of basic need. Food, survival items. Others are weapons.”

“Weapons, you say?” She took the datapad from him and went to a recording. “Listen to this,” she gave him it back. “They are talking about weapons they intercepted. Guns. Explosions. Grenades. The works. I bet that’s what they were after.”

“And the basic ones?” he questioned as he took the datapad from her. 

She shrugged, “Make life hell for the Milky Way species, right?”   


He listened to the recording patiently, seeking any clues. Two voices on the other end spoke about weapons from the Initiative. From the sound of it, it sounded like two angaran males. 

“This proves nothing,” he said after listening. “These weapons could’ve been shared to create diplomacy.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t believe in coincidences. You can see if some of what they mentioned was stolen.”

Kandros’ expression stayed neutral at that. And she continued, “Look I must’ve come on to something otherwise they wouldn’t have framed me.”

He considered that for a moment. “Or this is just a distraction.”

“Either way, we need to do something.”

From the looks of it, Kandros agreed.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” she asked him the next day. Valencia was looking at a datapad readout of some planet called Voeld. All she knew about it was what her brother told her. 

“Your and my evidence combine it seems like they plan something there. We’ll ask around when we get there.” He paused looking at her, a question on his lips. “Have you ever been to Voeld?”

“No,” she admitted, “But my brother says it’s damn cold.”

Kandros laughed at that. “Yes, it is. Very cold. Are you ready to work together?”

“As long as you give me armor and weapons to fight the Roekaar,” she challenged with an raised eyebrow. 

But Kandros had that serious look in his eyes again. “I’m not sure if I can trust you yet, Valencia. But if it comes to it, I’ll give you something.”

She narrowed her eyes. It was on the tip of her tongue to say something to him. But instead, she swallowed her words. 

The silence stretched and it began to feel awkward. Although Valencia Ryder was considered a talkative person she was comfortable with the silence. She enjoyed getting lost, looking at space and let her thoughts take her wherever they wanted. When Kandros began to fill the silence she knew he was uncomfortable with it. 

“So,” he pulled her from her thoughts, “why come to Andromeda?”

She narrowed her eyes at him wondering if she should tell him. “Because I like adventure.”

He stared and stared at her. It felt like he was reading her mind. “If that were true, you would’ve stayed on the Pathfinder team.”

That was true. Her brother offered her a place but she declined. She wanted to find her own feet. See what good she can do on her own.

She sighed. “Look Kandros. You and I are only working together because I got framed.”

Another long glance. “Alright.” He must’ve realized she didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t know him well enough to share that part of herself. 

The rest of the way to Voeld was spent in silence. Valencia had no idea what Kandros thought about it but she stared out at the window, admiring the view. 

“We have to talk to Commander Do Xeel,” Kandros said once they landed, “She’ll be able to point us in the right direction.”

She nodded putting her helmet on and they were out of the shuttle. The walk to the Commander didn’t take long. 

“Commander,” Kandros greeted. “I’m Tiran Kandros. Leader of-”

“I know who you are,” she interrupted him. Then she looked at Valencia. “And who might you be?” The angara studied her carefully. Trying to figure out in her mind who she is. 

“Valencia Ryder.”

“Ah,” the angara said as if she realizes who she is. “Another Ryder. Your brother is quite something.”

She thought she caught something. As if she and her brother didn’t get along too well. 

“We’re here because Roekaar stole Nexus weapons and necessities. Evidence led us here. We believe they have a warehouse here where they store some of the Nexus supplies.” Ryder went to business, not losing any time.

The angara nodded and Valencia was hopeful for what it might mean. “There’s been an increase in Roekaar activity.” Her glance went to Valencia as if it was her fault. “Some of our scouts reported a lot of activity to a location. I’ll send you the nav-point.”

“Thank you.” It meant more than Valencia could say. This meant they could finally get somewhere. The months she took gathering it wasn’t all a waste of time. 

“Don’t take it personal, Valencia,” Kandros said as they walked away from the Commander.

“What?” Did she miss something? Valencia couldn’t be sure. 

“A lot of people blame your brother for the increase of Roekaar activity,” he was clearer this time. That’s when she understood why the Commander acted like that.

She sighed. “You know I don’t know what exactly happened. Except for the basics of course,” she clarified. “Just because he’s my brother doesn’t mean I agree with him. But I’m sure he had his reasons for doing what he did.”

Kandros nodded just before getting into the Nomad. “I’m sure he did.”

Valencia couldn’t say if he was honest about it. 

* * *

It didn’t take long to travel to the location. It swarmed with Roekaars. She ducked left and right avoiding getting shot. 

Kandros gave her a pistol and a shotgun just before exiting the Nomad. It seemed like more trouble was brewing here than they expected. 

“Looks like it is the Roekaar,” Valencia said after biotically throwing one Roekaar. 

Kandros nodded behind cover next to her. Combining her bullets with her biotics, she fought them as best as she could. 

It took a while to take care of the Roekaar but they cleared the area. Her shields took the brunt of it. Her shoulder ached and she slapped on some medi-gel hoping it would be enough. Valencia looked at the warehouse sceptically. 

“Why didn’t you ask for backup?” she asked annoyed. If there were more people, in the warehouse they were screwed. 

“Good question.” It was more directed to himself than to her. As if he started to blame himself for this. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said as she winced. “It’s just my shoulder.”

She bypassed the door while Kandros stayed in cover. When the door finally opened, they were met with more enemies. 

Her shoulder ached as she used her arm more than she should have. With her omni-blade, she stabbed one. Another one she threw with a shockwave but it wasn’t enough.

Kandros shot another guy. They tried to have each other’s backs but it was getting harder. Just as she got out of cover to shoot another Roekaar she heard a very loud sound and she landed on the ground.

At first, she heard nothing. Felt nothing. And then everything was very loud. There was shooting. Kandros called for her. But the pain was too much. She couldn’t move. With each breath, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

It could’ve been seconds. It could’ve been hours. But finally, Kandros came. His mandibles were tight, showing how worried he was. It must’ve looked bad.

“Valencia!” He was almost yelled her name. She frowned at that. Was she going to make it out of here? “You got shot.”

She would’ve rolled her eyes if she could. “Yeah.” That one word took everything out of her, her voice tight. And her stomach twisted with pain. She groaned. 

His talons worked quick, trying to get medi-gel on her wound but they both knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

“Just hold on,” he said as his talons worked quickly to call for help.

She tried to cling on consciousness but couldn't do so for long.

* * *

In a million years Tiran Kandros didn’t ever think he'd be worried about a Ryder. Valencia was bleeding out on the ground. Lots of red blood pooled on the ground; it should’ve been inside her body. There was a hole in her abdomen where a shotgun blast met her flesh. 

The medics came first. An anagaran and asari took an unconscious Valencia away. He’d meet them at that medical centre. After Meridian, the Milky Way species and angara decided to establish a joint medical centre here on Voeld. Something he was very thankful for. 

The medics told him they would do everything possible to save her. But he knew what that meant. Ryder was in a critical state. And that was only confirmed when he got there. She was rushed to surgery. A surgery that promised to be hours at least. 

He sat there in the waiting room. Calling the Pathfinder was his first priority. Afterwards, he couldn’t sit still anymore, so he returned to the warehouse. There were weapons and armor that had been stolen from the Nexus. It was safe to assume that Valencia was innocent. Kandros started to collect evidence. 

After hours he received word that the surgery was complete. 

“What’s her state, Doc?” he asked when he got there again. 

“Her liver was hit but she’s very lucky. Any later and it would’ve been too late.”

Kandros nodded and when her turian doctor left he felt like he could finally breathe. Afterwards, he decided to sit by her bedside. The Pathfinder was busy on a mission and would come to see his sister as soon as possible. 

She was connected to wires and tubes. Machines did their work telling how she was doing. She was on two IV’s. One gave her a supply of blood and the other one was keeping her hydrated. 

He thought back about what happened. He never knew a human could lose so much blood and still be alive. If he was honest with himself he thought he’d definitely lose her. But she’s a fighter. She’ll be okay. 

That’s all he could hope for. 

* * *

Each day the doctors checked on Valencia. Making sure she was okay. Later, her brother dropped by but he couldn’t stay for long. 

They disconnected her from the tubes. Machines were still beeping her life signs. He had to keep checking that she was still alive. That she was still breathing. 

After a few days of this nightmare, she finally woke up. 

Her eyes fluttered open. Confused. She didn’t know where she was. Valencia groaned as something must’ve hurt. Probably her abdomen.

“Where am I?” Her voice was weak enough to demonstrate how much pain she was in. 

“Take it easy,” he tried, “You’re in a medical Centre.”

“Oh,” she said and shut her eyes. Maybe it was the pain or maybe she remembered what happened. Then she opened her brown eyes again. “I was shot.”

“Yes,” he confirmed even if she didn’t ask a question. “You scared me there, Ryder.”

She squeezed his talon and smiled. “So, I take it this means I’m innocent?” She completely ignored the fact that he called her Ryder again. It was a slip of the tongue. 

Her words made him laugh, “Yes, Valencia. You’re innocent. Some of the stolen supplies have been found. There was also datapads that lead elsewhere. We’ll investigate further.”

She gave a weak smile at that, “That’s good.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwarrior4824.tumblr.com/).


End file.
